


i try to picture me without you but i can't

by dreadedlaramie



Series: i don't know where i'm going but i don't think i'm coming home [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadedlaramie/pseuds/dreadedlaramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Rock Springs, they rob their first bank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i try to picture me without you but i can't

**Author's Note:**

> part one of an obligatory bonnie and clyde au, obviously very loose in any historical sense, not only because i'm lazy but also because i couldn't break up the brothers tbh.  
> none of the warnings you'd expect are needed for this chapter, except i guess a general one for criminal activity but like have you seen the show???

The day the two of them roll into town is hot and lazy and endless, the kind of day where nothing much happens and you pray for rain if only as a reprieve, except—

Except two strangers idle in, moments before Anna is supposed to close up the bar, and normally she would kick them to the curb, but May was a hard month and June wasn’t much better, so she just smiles at them, fake and convincing.

Cas is sweeping the floor and one of the two smiles at him with all his teeth. Cas shivers and looks away too quickly.

That’s how Cas meets Dean Winchester and his brother, Sam.

Dean is charming in an unnerving sort of way, flirts with Anna almost mechanically; Sam is quieter, just smirks at some of Dean’s more ridiculous claims. The two of them are on a road trip cross-country, have been for what feels like their whole lives, they say, with inside-joke smiles.

Later, seven shots of rotgut whiskey later, Dean comes up to Cas as he’s stacking chairs on their tables and claps a hand on his shoulder, leans in a touch too close— he’s the one who smiled, and Cas can’t shake feeling a bit like prey.

“You know, if you want to come with us… get you outta this two-bit town… when we leave I mean… just something about you…” he slurs, close and quiet, trailing off into a series of mumbles.

Cas should shake him off, push him away and write off the whole idea— working in his parents’ bar for this long has given him a knack for detecting danger and Dean radiates it— but.

But.

“Where are you two staying?” Cas asks. He had meant to say “fuck off.”

“Lamplighter. 207. 8:30.” Dean doesn’t sound drunk anymore, sounds steady and clear and almost triumphant.

Cas thinks about everywhere he’s never been to and says “Okay.”

“Okay,” Dean repeats.

Cas’ heart is beating in his throat as he refocuses on his task, and by the time he’s done, Sam and Dean have left.

“Holy shit,” comes the awestruck whisper from behind the bar.

“What?”

“They tipped $100 on a $50 tab,” Anna says, looking down at the money like it’ll disappear if she stops.

“Dean wants me to go with them,” Cas blurts out. He all but claps a hand over his mouth, as if that could take it back.

“Well, you did always want to go to California,” Anna says, teasing.

“Haha, yeah,” he says, going quiet.

Anna looks at him for a moment, something in her eyes that Cas can’t quite read.

She goes back to closing out the register.

 

The Lamplighter is one of the dingier motels in town, in an area that’s seen better days, and Cas feels his nerves shaking a little as he knocks on the door to room 207.

Sam answers the door.

“Oh. Dean said to… uh… he… I… um…” Cas stammers, while Sam stands there looking unimpressed.

“I know. Come on in.” He doesn’t sound too pleased about Cas being there, but Cas hopes it’s just him projecting his nervousness onto the other man’s actions.

Sam walks back into the room, which is in the absolute disarray of somewhere being left in a hurry, and Cas follows him.

“Are you leaving?” Cas asks, worried. So soon.

Sam grunts noncommittally.

The door is still open, and Dean appears in it, holding three plastic grocery bags, halfway through some crack about how management isn’t paying to cool the entire outdoors (as if he cares).

When he sees Cas, he lights up.

“Awesome, you made it.”

“Yeah,” Cas says, but he sounds uncertain. He gauges the distance to the door without meaning to.

Dean shuts the door behind him. “We’re just about to head out. Haven’t changed your mind on us, have you?”

It’s not quite a question, but Cas considers and finds that he hasn’t.

He shakes his head too quickly, and Dean smiles brightly, entirely unlike his earlier smile, and Cas is almost at ease.

“Great.”

 

They leave Lawrence and head west.

They stop in Rock Springs, mid-morning prairie light reflecting off the hood of the Impala as they drive into town.

In Rock Springs, they rob their first bank.

 

It’s a summer storm kind of a first fuck, the kind of thing you start to feel in the air and your bones long ahead of time, sudden and intense and unyielding and inevitable.

It’s the dog days, and Dean pushes Cas against the door of a poorly air-conditioned motel room in Rolla— Cas tenses for a fight, the tension between the two of them has been heavy and unreadable since they met.

But Dean presses in close, slips a knee between Cas’ thighs, screams with his whole body  _ want want want _ (is used to getting what he wants).

He grabs Cas’ hair and kisses him, full and hard and ruthless, catches his lower lip between too-sharp teeth— Cas gasps and Dean chases the breath with his tongue.

Cas doesn’t react beyond that at first, shocked and still in entirely the wrong mindset (this isn’t a fight, or, well), and Dean hesitates. But then Cas is kissing him back, dragging their hips closer and grinding down on Dean’s thigh.

Dean is hunger and intent and all but rips Cas’ shirt off, bites all along his neck and collarbones, sharp and bruising; Cas gives in to it, revels in it, arches up and falls apart.

Dean pulls free and slides to his knees.

“What are you doing?” Cas asks and his voice shakes, and it's far from the vague protest he intended.

Dean throws him an incredulous look and yanks Cas’ pants to his knees.

A few fumbling makeout sessions and one mediocre handjob aside, Cas is entirely inexperienced, and it shows— Dean swallows around the head of his cock and Cas can’t quite stop the stutter of his hips, Dean bobs his head  _ onetwothree _ and Cas grips Dean’s hair far too tightly, Dean pulls away and Cas is a long low whine.

“I want you to fuck me,” Dean says, his voice rough, and Cas can’t think too much about that.

“I don’t—”

Dean winces, something dark passing over his features.

“—I’ve never…” Cas clarifies, and flushes pink.

Dean huffs out a laugh. “You’ll catch on pretty quick.” He pauses and takes in Cas’ concerned face. “Please.” He looks up through his lashes like it’s worked before.

Cas’ voice shakes as he says “yes.”

Dean ends up having to work himself open, makes a show of it, and Cas is blown-pupil bitten-lip attentive.

Cas goes where Dean tells him to, lies down on his back and lets Dean straddle him.

When Dean sinks down onto him (plenty of lube but no condom and Cas thinks distantly that he should be worried about that), Cas breathes out “oh god” and the way his eyes go wide with fear let Dean know that blasphemy  _ means _ something to him, and Dean smirks.

He rides Cas slowly at first, taking in every hitched breath and stuttered sigh, then more quickly until Cas has become entirely a desperate string of “ _ oh god yes please fuck yes god” _ gasped out rapidfire. It’s almost enough for Dean just to see him like this, broken apart and raw and wanting, but not quite, and he takes his cock in hand, pumps it in time with the movement of his hips.

It doesn’t last anywhere near as long as Dean would have liked, but he could spend eternity watching Cas unravel like this, eternity corrupting something good.

Cas sounds almost surprised when he comes, the final sound of “fuck” vanishing in a crescendoing gasp. Dean rolls off him gently.

He moves to touch himself again, he’s close, so close, but Cas stops him with a hazy “wait.”

Dean waits, in spite of himself, as Cas sits up and leans toward him.

“Can I— uh… I want to—” Cas manages, post-orgasm flush intensifying tenfold in his embarrassment.

“Be my guest,” Dean says, as if he would have said no.

He expects a hand on his cock, an awkward-angle jerk or two to finish him off,  _ not _ for Cas to lean down and timidly place an open-mouth kiss to the head, and look up at Dean while he does it, no less. It’s innocent and endearing in a way that tips Dean over the edge, and he comes against Cas’ mouth.

Cas’ instinct is, reasonably, to pull away— he gets ropes of come across his surprised face as reward, his cheek and mouth and eyelashes.

“Oh,” is all Cas says. He idly licks a drop of come from the corner of his mouth.

Dean groans, because if he hadn’t just come, he would again from only that— Cas looks like something out of Casa Erotica only real and there and  _ his _ and. Fuck.

“Sorry, I should have…” Cas says, doesn’t even know the etiquette, that he isn’t in the wrong somehow.

“Shit, sorry.” Dean gets up to get something other than the bedsheet to clean them up.

The summer storm passes, and the day continues.

 

Laramie. Junction City. Joplin.

One after the other like they need the money, which they don’t, not really.

Cas learns quickly that, for Dean, it has nothing to do with money, that all he cares about is a beer in his hand and gas in Baby— everything else is gravy.

As for Sam… Sometimes it seems like Sam is there because Dean is there, and other times like it’s the other way around, but always like it doesn’t matter which way around it is, it’ll always be the two of them.

For both of them, Cas thinks, it is about the thrill of it, of being able to do something no one else can and get away with it.

About being unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> "winona, why did they pick up cas in lawrence. shouldn't it be pontiac?"  
> uhhhhhhh its possible that.... i forgot until after i already posted this.


End file.
